


Isn't it Domestic

by Plzdobruh



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Jealousy, M/M, No Beta, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Somnophilia, Teacher AU, Teacher Galo au, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unrequited Crush, Yandere, noncon, not in that order, one-sided, sleep medication mention, sneaking into someone's house late at night, teacherGalo, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plzdobruh/pseuds/Plzdobruh
Summary: Lio has a three-day weekend and misses his favorite teacher so what else would he do other than visit him?
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 103





	Isn't it Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> this is big fucked up, heed the tags, y'all let me know if anything else needs to be tagged I tried to tag everything

He tightened his grip on the wall, letting his foot catch on the brick. He climbed up to the tall window on the second floor, it was wide open to let in a fragrant breeze from the lilac bushes planted next door. Lio let a big smile pull at his lips. It was Sunday night, he would have all night and tomorrow with his favorite teacher. He can’t let it go to waste so he pulled himself up and clambered silently into the short hallway. He dropped his duffel back on the floor softly. As he glanced into the bedroom to his right he saw a body spread out on its belly.

“Is he naked or in underwear?” Lio wondered aloud to himself- barely above a whisper. There were still marks from his last encounter with the man in the bed splattered over his naked back. Lio could feel a heat rise in his stomach and cheeks from the memories. He silently walked in and locked the door behind himself. He watched Galo breathe heavily on the bed, obviously in a deep sleep. He let his fingers trace the scars on his left arm, exposed now that he didn’t have his sleeve on. Lio wishes he were the one to have given them to Galo. He knows who did, and didn’t want to think about him right now.

Lio pulled the sheet back to see if he was really naked or just in underwear. He let a small smile pull at his lips as he saw Galo’s naked ass. That ass swallows his dick so well, Lio can’t help his erection from it. He lets his fingers trace down Galo’s back. Lio just wanted to tare into him, but at the same time, he wanted to cherish this. He let his hand cup Galo’s plush ass, giving it a rough squeeze. 

“Mmm softer” Galo spoke softly into the pillow, still asleep. Lio let his fingers travel further down, feeling at his hole. 

“Danna please” Galo whined into the pillow. He was still sleeping but Lio felt a surge of white-hot jealousy strike from the very top of his scalp through the tips of his toes. Lio considered just entering him like that for a moment, make him scream from the pain of it- he’ll remember who he belongs to next time. Lio took a deep breath, the heat staying on his cheeks. He pulled a small packet of lube out of his pants pocket.

“You’re lucky I know he  _ can’t stand _ your fucking guts, Mr. Thymos. If I thought someone else was actually touching you-” He ripped it open

with his teeth, poured it on his fingers and pushed in two fingers. Galo let out a squeak then wiggled his hips back. “I don’t know what I’d be capable of.” He let his fingers start moving, to loosen Galo, not for his pleasure. Galo whimpered into his pillow, tightening his grip on it. Lio started to wonder if he woke up. That should be plenty, Lio thought to himself. He pulled his pants down below his hips, letting the rest of the lube drip down onto his hard cock. He moved to line himself with Galo’s hole, pushing it in a slow, single motion. 

Galo whined under him, letting his hips move again but mumbling like he was still sleeping. Lio was shocked at how heavy of a sleeper he was. He was sure he’d have had to restrain him by this point. Then Lio noticed the little bottle on his bedside table. He must be having trouble sleeping, poor thing. Lio pretended he couldn’t imagine why as he started to move his hips back and forth. Galo moaned into his pillow, speaking words softly that Lio was secretly glad he couldn’t hear.

He mouthed at the muscles by Galo’s shoulder and kept moving. There’s no fight like this- he doesn’t know if it’s sexier or not. He heard Galo’s breath speed up like it always did before he cums. He picked up his own pace. He was close too. Galo ground his hips down into the bed as he shuddered and clenched around Lio. Lio moaned softly into his shoulder and kept it up to chase his own climax. 

After he came he pulled out slowly, watching the cum ooze out after. He grabbed some tissues from the bedside table and cleaned Galo up just enough to make sure the bed wouldn’t be  _ wet _ under him. Lio laid down on the bed next to him, curling into his side and letting his eyes shut.

At promptly Five thirty in the morning, Lio’s eyes sprung open. It was a habit at this point and he was glad about it at this point. He uncurled from around Galo and snuck into the hallway to grab his bag. He pulled out the rope and started to tie up Galo’s arms, getting him secured to the bed. Lio walked out of the room and walked down into the kitchen, making some eggs and toast for both of them. He walked up to see Galo turned over and struggling at the ropes. 

“Morning sleepyhead, you slept like an absolute rock I didn’t think you’d ever wake up!” Lio let a big grin break across his face as Galo adjusted himself, obviously hurting. Lio sat down next to him, cross-legged and cut up the eggs preparing to feed him. 

“You need food for energy, did you forget that? I have so much planned for us” Lio’s grin grew bigger and all Galo could think was ‘ _ maniacal’  _ Galo reluctantly opened his mouth, knowing there weren’t many other choices for him. “There’s a good boy” 

Lio could get used to having him like this. It felt domestic, like a regular relationship. 

“What are those for?” Lio pointed to the pill bottle on the side table. He watched Galo swallow air.

“I’ve been, um, having nightmares and can’t sleep so the doctor gave me them to take.” Galo didn’t see the harm in the truth in this situation. Lio’s smile faltered slightly and he took the dishes downstairs. 

“Lio, how did you get in here?” Galo asked as Lio got back into the room. He looked up from the floor.

“The front door was unlocked. You must have forgotten to lock it last night, don’t worry I locked it after myself.” Lio let the lie slip off his tongue like it was nothing. Manipulating Galo _ was  _ nothing. It was like playing with silly putty to him.


End file.
